As an Assassin
by harukastories
Summary: What would happen if Nagisa does become a true assassin by the time he reaches his college year while Karma is living the life as an ordinary university student? Karma eventually loses his connection with Nagisa when they graduate from middle school. When he finally meets Nagisa after all these years, the first news that his friend gives is the fact that Karma is Nagisa's target.
1. Nagisa-kun

"Congratulations, Nagisa-kun~ We are finally done with our graduation ceremony."

A familiar voice was heard by a boy with light blue colored hair with a twin tail hairstyle which was going to last only for few more hours. After the graduation ceremony, Shiota Nagisa planned to make some drastic changes to his hair,cutting it short. It was a promise that Nagisa made to himself and to his mother long before the occurrence of today's special event. Many things happened to Nagisa and his classmates that would stay in the boy's memories for, pretty much a life time. Not only Nagisa was one of the students at Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, but also, he was part of Korosensei's student. The boy could safely say that he enjoyed his time as a student and also as an assassin, balancing his school duties but at the same time, observing and coming up with plans to take down Korosensei with the hopes of saving the Earth before the deadline date of March.

That hope finally became a reality and Nagisa, with the rest of his dear classmates of 3-E, was able to graduate, still living and breathing in the planet Earth. Many students were now able to focus on their upcoming studies as high school students because working like groups of assassins was not forced upon anymore. They were granted to live like normal students when the Earth was saved from Korosensei. But the idea of living like a normal student might not apply to Nagisa yet as the boy continued to think about his natural talent, a skill that he was practically born with.

The skill of killing people.

"Thank you, Karma-kun. It feels strange that we're going to be leaving this school," said Nagisa as he looked around the field filled with his classmates and their parents exchanging words. It still felt unreal that this whole situation was happening right now to Nagisa but at the same time, he was going to miss everything: his friends, the entire school atmosphere, working together like assassins and being in the same classroom with Karma. Speaking of Karma, the blue haired boy was curious about something but before he even had the chance to ask, Akabane Karma, spoke first.

"So Nagisa-kun, it seems like you and I are going to be attending different high school after this. Do you think we can still hang out when we're not drowning in school works?"

"I can't imagine you getting yourself drowning in school works in the first place," Nagisa answered with a few hint of laughter.

"Come on~ Just because I can score some few high grades doesn't mean I'm going to fly through my years as a high school student." Karma couldn't help himself from joining into Nagisa's chuckle; he was also going to miss this a lot once they both start their separate years in high school.

"I was talking about how you're going to avoid attending classes when workloads start to pile up…" Nagisa's voice trailed off but this was also a small joke that he decided to make with his close friend.

"Ha-…? That better be some weak joke from you, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa only continued to laugh even longer as he slipped his hand inside the back of his pocket, taking out a small blue colored gift box. He then took Karma's hand and placed the item carefully. Karma was also surprised at the sudden gift but he tried not to express it too much through the reaction. Instead, the taller boy gave his mischievous smile, looking at the blue box and then back at his friend.

"Heh~ What's this all about?" Karma asked while shaking the tiny box.

"Ah-haha.. It's a graduation gift for you," Nagisa explained while scratching his hair, "Since I don't know if I can see you as often as I would like from now on.."

Karma had to frown at that statement; he knew that showing this type of face expression was very unlikely for him to do so, especially in front of Nagisa but it was difficult not to. Not to mention he felt bad because he didn't exactly prepare anything for his friend either.

"You make it sound like we're not going to see each other again, Nagisa-kun," said Karma with his tone becoming more serious right after. "Don't say that."

"….." Nagisa's eyes looked at the floor, the sound of his friends and their parents fading away slowly until he felt Karma's hand on top of his shoulder.

"Don't be so sad during the graduation ceremony~! If you want to meet, we can always make reasons to meet up like me helping with your studies. See? So you don't have to act all upset and what not."

When he heard Karma's attempt to cheer him up, Nagisa finally smiled weakly, nodding his head to agree for now.

"You're right Karma-kun. Why don't we also go and join some of our friends for a while?"

Slipping Nagisa's gift into his pocket, Karma also followed his friend along to the center of the crowd as he planned to open the wrapped item when he got home. This was something that he looked forward to during the entire ending ceremony of their middle school year at Kunugigaoka.

And that was actually the last time when Karma was able to see Nagisa with his own eyes.

After the graduation, Karma and Nagisa still kept their touch through text messages, phone calls and sometimes video chats, talking about their school lives as high school students and how they should meet. The meeting never happened, usually Nagisa being the one who had to make cancellation in the last minutes. This frustrated Karma at times but he tried to understand, thinking that Nagisa probably had some good reasons for choosing to decline their meet up.

Then one day, Nagisa left a last message to Karma, saying that he needs some time alone to focus more in his studies and about his future career.

**** As an Assassin****

"And then I just lost my connection with him," Karma muttered to himself in his lonely dorm, currently a first year student at a Keio University, which is one of the top schools located in Tokyo.

It was his third day as a freshman and truth to be told, he was already getting bored with so many things each passing days. He never really cared too much about receiving a high class education but even Karma was surprised when he applied to Keio University just for fun and to his own surprise, the acceptance letter arrived few months later. He didn't care too much about sharing this news with his friends since around this time, he was already upset with the fact that he had to accept. He completely lost his connection with Nagisa.

One day, his friend tells him in a text message that he needs some time alone so that is what Karma exactly did for Nagisa, trying to show some respect. When Karma realized that it has been over eight months since their last interaction, he tried to connect back with Nagisa. All the attempts that he made, calling, texting and trying to figure out what happened to Nagisa by asking other people failed miserably. When Karma visited the last address that he can think of, Nagisa's family and the boy himself were no longer residing at the area anymore.

Betrayal was what Karma felt.

His heart hurt more than everything else that happened to him.

"Ah- maybe I should look around this campus more," Karma announced to himself, glad that he didn't have to share this dorm with anyone in particular as he stood up from the chair and went outside at night.

The noise of his own footsteps was the only sound that Karma heard as he continued to walk peacefully throughout the empty campus. The time was already extremely late, almost twelve in the morning but that didn't stop Karma from walking around. And besides, he was inside the school campus, which is supposed to be a safe place anyways.

Even as a college student, Karma still had the same custom of wearing a black blazer on the top while wearing something inside that usually exposed some skin around the neck and the upper chest area. It was not because of the style but more like, it was a comfortable choice of clothing style for Karma. Even now, he wore jeans, a white V neck shirt and a short sleeve blazer which was, you guessed correctly, black color. Karma's hands were inside his pocket and he approached a nearby bending machine to get something cool to drink while walking around some more. He thought about getting himself strawberry milk for some old time memories as he placed few coins inside the machine. But, when Karma was just about to press the button and make his selection, he saw someone walking from his peripheral vision. At first, he thought that it was another student with too much time on his hand, getting a drink. But his eyes opened widely when he recognized the similar body structure and…

"Hello, Karma-kun. I see that you're still wearing my graduation gift from our middle school ceremony."

Karma touched a silver chain of necklace around his neck. It was simple, just like how he likes it since he never really liked wearing something too fancy and Nagisa, his old friend, new that perfectly.

Hearing that familiar voice again, Karma didn't know how to act first.

So many questions were already filling up his mind but putting all those aside, the important factor was that this person was Shiota Nagisa. A reunion that Karma thought it would never occur.

"I can't see your face well if you're all hidden in the shadow like that-" Karma stated with his usual playful tone, trying to cover up all the emotions consuming inside of him. "Nagisa-kun. Do you want to come closer? I can buy you a drink and we can chat here."

"I'm not sure if you want to see me in the light." Nagisa gave an instant response towards his old friend, not moving from his spot surrounded by shadows.

"Heh~ I hope that's not some kind of excuse from you." Karma casually selected a drink but instead of picking the strawberry milk, he picked a glass bottle content filled with grape flavored soda. After getting the drink, a teasing smirk is formed as Karma threw it in the air. "Catch, Nagisa-kun-"

The sound of glass crashing onto the floor was not favorable to Nagisa, especially since the male wanted everything to be as quiet as possible. Karma's plan of drawing his old friend out into the light worked perfectly as Nagisa quickly walked a little forward in order to catch the bottle.

"….." Nagisa caught the bottle before turning his attention back to Karma, giving an un-amused face expression.

"Nagisa-kun." Karma called but stopped to think about his next sentence. It was clear to him why Nagisa didn't want to come out into the light in the first place. There were small but visible stains of blood on Nagisa's clothes but what appalled Karma the most was the fact that the once animated blue colored eyes were now lifeless. Like eyes that belonged to a true assassin. "Since you caught that bottle of soda, now you have to sit down and talk with me while we drink."

Nagisa quietly stared at the drink in the grip of his hand. "As expected, you always know how to manage your situation calmly, Karma-kun."

"What? Like asking how I should be asking questions about your small blood stains or things like where were you for the past few years?" Karma tried to maintain his temper while getting himself strawberry milk before turning around to face Nagisa. "I can ask those later after I get some reunion time with you."

Nagisa smiled and walked to where Karma was standing. The smile that was displayed on Nagisa's face looked like a friendly smile that Karma missed seeing during their middle school years. He thought the blue haired male was smiling because he was also feeling delighted at the sense of their sudden reunion in the middle of the night.

"Karma-kun." Nagisa's grin continued to linger while returning the bottled drink back to the red-head.

"You're going to be my next target soon. Do you still want to have this reunion talk?"

…..

…..

A silence was needed between the two. Nagisa, thinking about how Karma, his old friend and now his target, is taking this whole story while Karma on the other hand, is thinking about the legitimacy of Nagisa's delivered statement.

But even Nagisa was more surprised at Karma's next sentence.

"Hm- Your hair looks a lot similar like back in middle school but the size of your twin tails got smaller and less fluffy," Karma pointed to the bench in front of them, asking for Nagisa to sit as he did the same for himself. "Come on Nagisa-kun~ Don't you want to sit down with your old friend while gazing at the stars?"

A small sweat drop is formed on Karma's forehead. This was the first time when he actually sensed some type of fear but he refused to show it to Nagisa just yet.

* It's up to the reader if you want to think Korosensei is dead or not but in this story, the Earth is saved!

*This is only an introduction which is why the chapter is kinda short. If more people are interested, I can continue but if not, the story isn't going to get any continuation after this one.

*Thank you for reading and review will be thankful!

*I'm still thinking if this is going to be a light romance or a deep bonding friendship. Let me know in the review~


	2. Not Your Typical Reunion

**Thank you to people who reviewed first!**

**Akikarui** No, thank YOU for leaving the review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter like the last one!

**Fryllabrille201** Thank you for the review and I was glad to read that the first chapter was interesting for you! I still don't know how their relationship is going to turn out (yeah, it's weird since I don't even know yet but~ hopefully the story can keep you hooked :D)

**KokoroArisu** Thank you thank you! I was worried that I was not putting Karma and Nagisa in their correct personality since I never wrote about them before D: And yeah you guessed it right, Korosensei is not completely dead.. at this for this specific story...! I hope I can continue to keep up with your interest and your review supposrted me to keep myself motivated to write the second chapter. Thank you again~

**SaviRod** Thank you very much for the review! I am glad that you like how I portray the characters so far. It made me happy.

** ****As an Assassin******

A small sweat drop is formed on Karma's forehead. This was the first time when he actually sensed some type of fear but he refused to show it to Nagisa just yet.

"Judging by what you said just now, I guess you took the road of becoming an assassin," said Karma as he tapped the bench next to him. The redhead is still asking for his friend to sit down even though he was clearly aware that Nagisa probably had few weapons hidden.

"It was never an easy choice, Karma-kun." Nagisa still refused to sit down next to Karma. The first rule that he learned when he had to go through the process of becoming an assassin was the fact that you can't be too close with your target. This included emotionally and physically. "And I can't give too many information to you."

"What's so bad about giving information to the person who's going to die soon, hm~?" Karma raised an eyebrow, giving a logical question.

"You're not going to die just yet, Karma-kun." Nagisa had to admit, Karma was taking this whole situation pretty well aside from the small hint of fear that was visible. "And I can see that you are starting to be scared of me."

Karma stayed silent when he heard Nagisa's sentence as he poked the straw into the strawberry milk, sipping the sweet liquid inside.

"You're wrong Nagisa-kun. I'm not scared of you." It was half lie and half-truth.

"You have some sweat drops on your forehead and right after I revealed that you're my target, your eyes were avoiding me. Drinking exactly around this time also indicates that you are trying to evade showing any signs of noticeable fear towards me," said Nagisa as he came closer with callous eyes looking at his target and an old friend. "You are scared of me, Karma-kun."

"Nah~ I'm not scared of Nagisa-kun," he chuckled. "I'm scared of this situation."

"The situation?" And this time, it was Nagisa's turn to be confused as his eyes became filled with curiosity, something that Karma noticed and missed when Nagisa used to take notes of Korosensei.

"I mean come on- I'm a human too after all! When unexpected situation happens to me like… your best friend becoming an assassin and giving the message that I'm going to be the target, of course I can get shocked and scared," Karma laughed despite being honest with the fact that he was scared. "But I'm not scared of you, Nagisa-kun. Like I said, I'm scared of this situation."

This, again, was partially true. Karma had to admit, he was slightly scared of Nagisa but he was not completely lying because the current situation feared him more.

"Hm…" Nagisa didn't make any comment on that brief statement and this made Karma wondered if Nagisa believed him or not. "Normally, when people learn that they are the target… they ask reasoning and beg if they can have their life spared. But Karma-kun…-"

"But I am not normal," Karma interrupted Nagisa immediately with a smirk on his lips. "After all, I was also an assassin once, remember?"

"The training and what we had to go through during our middle school is nothing close to becoming an assassin designed to kill people, Karma-kun."

"You know~ You could have just sat down next to me, sipping that nice soda while we had this whole conversation more comfortably." Karma already finished drinking his strawberry milk and tossed it to the trashcan which went inside successfully. "If you're not going to drink that then give it back, Nagisa-kun."

"I can't." Nagisa replied and gripped the bottle tighter. "It has my fingerprints and you can use this as an advantage or…-"

This time, Karma only laughed louder and Nagisa was not aware that his face was making a weak frowning face, confused yet again why his target is chuckling.

"I don't know what's so funny."

"You, Nagisa-kun." Karma's laughter slowly died down as he stood up from his bench, walking closer to Nagisa. "I mean, listening to you talk right now is really giving me that hard hit on my head that you seriously became an assassin!"

"….." Nagisa still didn't say anything as he watched the target walking closer to him. He had to calculate what he should do or say next.

"Heh- Why do you look so tense all of the sudden, Nagisa-kun? After all, you're the assassin here and I'm just your simple target. Remember?" Karma thought that he should take advantage of his old friend's silence by placing his hand on top of Nagisa's shoulder.

But just then, instead of his hand landing on Nagisa's shoulder, his movement was stopped instantly.

"You're right, Karma-kun. After all I am the assassin," Nagisa explained, his hand gripped tightly on Karma's wrist while his other free hand already had a small gun out to the redhead's surprise. "And you are just my simple target."

"Woah, you got a lot stronger than the last time we met," Karma exclaimed in an excitement but Nagisa was able to see that Karma's smile right now was a fake one. Actually, a pretty good one. He was trying to keep their situation light and friendly.

"Karma-kun. Don't you want to know why you're going to be killed soon? Aren't you curious about anything at all?" Nagisa's voice was whisper and it was difficult for Karma to tell if his friend was trying to be nice or if this was another part of the assassin's act.

"I feel like I'm receiving a lot of special treatments from you even though I'm a target who's going to lose his life soon." Karma didn't try to pull his hand away from Nagisa and he also didn't care too much about the tiny gun that was pointed on his lower stomach.

"….." Nagisa sighed as he looked around one more time before looking up at the sky. A lot of time was wasted and his original plan was just to give Karma a warning that he was going to be killed because… because deep inside, maybe Nagisa thought that was one last thing he can do to a friend whom he cared about a lot. After all, he and Karma were close friends when they attended the same middle school together. "Karma-kun. In the morning, you're going to hear the news that one of the staff members from this school died because of an accident."

"And that so-called accident is caused by you. Right?"

"And I'm not the only one who is going to be after you, Karma-kun." Nagisa doesn't bother to answer that question as he placed his gun back inside and released Karma. "You actually have another assassin who has an eye on you, just like me."

"Oh really? Well, that's an interesting story to hear from you." Karma rubbed his wrist, reminding himself that even though Nagisa's fragile structure remained pretty much the same, there was some hidden muscle strength. "Do I know this assassin just like how I know you, Nagisa-kun?"

"No." Even Nagisa was surprised at himself for giving out such vital information so easily to Karma. It was very unlike for him to do so as a professional assassin. Or maybe Nagisa just didn't want to admit that he was secretly enjoying his time, talking with Karma. It had been so long ever since Nagisa had a decent conversation with anyone of his own age. "This is why I want to be the one who will kill you, Karma-kun."

"Don't say that sentence with such serious tone, Nagisa-kun~" Karma got chills the moment when that last sentence came out from Nagisa but this only made him create a false grin even more noticeable. "I don't know what's so good about getting killed by your best friend."

This caused Nagisa to shake his head in disapproval, taking his time to formulate his last sentence before moving out from this school's campus.

"If you have to pick, would you like to be killed by me or an unknown assassin?" Nagisa's face looked as innocent as friendly as ever when he asked that question and Karma was utterly speechless at how his friend managed to pull of that sort of face. Behind that kind looking expression was a dangerous bloodlust that even Karma was aware about which was why he didn't' try to joke around his next reply. He actually took his thinking about Nagisa's question.

"I see your point." Karma nodded, taking one step away from his friend to take a lot at him better, returning a mischievous smile. "I would choose you to be my killer. If I'm going to die, I would want to die knowing who my killer exactly is so I can haunt that person after my death."

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa muttered, knowing that Karma decided not to answer the question seriously as a result. "I should head back now. I already spent too much time here."

Turning around quickly, Nagisa continued to grip the bottle of soda in his hand as he didn't wave his hand goodbye towards Karma. His senses were very alert at the moment as he started to walk, trying to hear if Karma was plotting anything or even make a sudden attack.

Just then…

"Nagisa-kun-"

Nagisa didn't know why but he had a small moment of relief when he heard Karma calling out his name again. It was another excuse that the assassin could use in regards to the reason why he still had to stay on this campus which was a dangerous thing for him to do so right now. The redhead had a feeling that his old friend would not turn around so he decided to talk anyways.

"Let's hang out tomorrow. My classes are already getting boring and I don't mind skipping out for a day. We can hang out and maybe I can ask few questions along the way since I have my own curiosities you know-"

Now Nagisa was in his own dilemma. This not only caused him to stop walking but now Nagisa was actually debating if he should consider Karma's offer. He knew that this was, in fact, crazy. He would be putting himself in a lot of risk not just for himself but probably for Karma too. Nagisa would have to come up with an legit excuse to tell his head person why it is logical for him to spend his day with Karma tomorrow. At the same time, it would be not wise for him to show up back at the campus, knowing that the killing that he caused would be announced as soon as someone finds the body. And despite all the odds and how much his brain told him that he should decline this ridiculous suggestion, Nagisa was trying very hard to find one reason against all the negative ones. He really did wanted to hang out with Karma just like back in the days when things were not… like this.

"I'm not going to make an amateur mistake of coming back to the crime scene way too early."

"Hm~? I never said we're going to hang out here on the campus," Karma replied in a reassuring tone. "And you don't have to worry about me planning something to capture you. I think at this point, it is safe to say that you're more dangerous than me, Nagisa-kun. And I'm not stupid enough to take down a real assassin on my own."

Another silence and the sound of cool breeze interrupted both of them. When Karma didn't hear any response from other, he practically gave up at this point, thinking that Nagisa probably does not want to do anything with him anymore. A wave of disappointment started to fill inside of Karma's mind, he still refused to show it on his face but it was becoming rather difficult. The sinking feeling mixed with the horrible truth that he had a high chance of being assassinated by Nagisa and the fact that his friend changed so much were eating him away. And having bunch of unanswered questions popping into his mind did not help to deal with this fearful situation either.

"Ten fifteen in the morning."

"Wha..-"

"Ten fifteen, I can meet you at Aoyama Park, Karma-kun."

Nagisa didn't turn around while making this statement because he was scared of what kind of face he was making. And he knew that assassins were not supposed to show many types of emotions especially if it revolved about showing signs of weakness. Karma on the other hand had a proud smile on his face. In fact, he couldn't be even happier. After all these years of trying to meet Nagisa after their graduation together and his friend's sudden disappearance, he was finally going to have this chance. At this moment, he completely forgot about Nagisa's current career.

"Aoyama Park? That's so far away from this university- "Karma groaned in a teasing voice. "But since I'm the one who asked for your time, I have to make sacrifices of waking up early in the morning and taking public transportations."

"I'll see you then"

Karma didn't wave his goodbye to Nagisa when he saw him leave since they would be meeting again tomorrow. The redhead knew that he was also entering the dangerous territory and couldn't deny the fact that there were so many questions in which Nagisa would probably not provide answers to each and every one of them. Why did Nagisa decided to become an assassin? Just because he had a talent there? And why was he becoming his target? As far as Karma knows, he didn't do anything wrong aside from getting into fights with few gang members and bullies on rare occasions but those were all for self-protection. He didn't involve in anything illegal so why? Then another question came in his mind. Who was the staff member that Nagisa had to kill by framing an accident? Was that really necessary?

He ruffled his red hair, continuing to maintain his usual smirk. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for sure and Karma knew that he needed to spend the day with Nagisa efficient. It was literally the phrase, too many questions to ask but so little time. If Nagisa agreed to their meeting tomorrow, Karma could safely predict that he would not be killed yet. Unless his friend tried to kill him on their supposed hang out date.

"Nagisa-kun isn't the assassin to pull that kind of a trick," Karma murmured to himself. He had a prediction that Nagisa was not the type to kill people by deceiving them. Why else would he inform Karma about the crucial information that he was the target from the start?

Putting all those thoughts aside, Karma turned around to return back to his dorm but only stopped half way as he touched the silver necklace around his neck. He never had the chance to give any graduation gift to Nagisa so he decided to use this opportunity. After all, even Karma wasn't sure if this was going to be his last time seeing Nagisa personally. It was a strange sensation. The redhead was surprised at how strangely he took this situation. He was not scared but maybe it is because deep inside, Karma still didn't accept the fact that Nagisa truly became an assassin and that he was going to be killed in the near future. Maybe Karma had a small hope that when they finally meet tomorrow, he would hear laughter from his old friend claiming that it was a huge prank as an apology for being away for so long. But even the redhead knew that Nagisa wasn't the type of person to pull out jokes especially when it came down to involving people's lives and the job of an assassin.

"Ah-ah.. I need to sleep. There's no point of thinking about this by myself when Nagisa-kun isn't around anyways," said Karma as he stretched his arms up in the air, feeling the cool breeze once again. "I should also watch out for a big commotion at this campus tomorrow. A prestigious school finding a dead body the next day… it's going to make a head line in the news for sure."

If there was one thing that was positive about this turn of an event, it was the fact that Karma's school life as a university student was going to be highly interesting.

**Next Chapter preview**

"Here Nagisa-kun~ An incredibly late graduation gift." Karma chuckled while giving a slim red colored box. Then Karma quickly noticed a strange hand gesture that his friend was about to make so he added, "It's nothing that's going to get you killed so relax, will you?"

"Ah..haha.." Nagisa returned a fake laughter that even Karma was able to pin down right away. "I thought there might have been some trick, Karma-kun." He was still extra cautious but eventually received the box. "Thank you."

"So when we were playing the mafia game yesterday," Karma immediately started the conversation, knowing that there are people in the park, he knew that he needed to make some changes to his wordings. "Why did you decided to pick me as the target, hm?"

"Karma-kun… You shouldn't ask questions so directly like that."

"Eh~ Why not? It is only a game after all and when it comes to games, I have all sorts of curiosities that I want to ask to understand it better for the future reference. Ah, and by the way… did you already hear about the accident that happened in my school?"

**Author's Note and thank you review!**

*** For KoroSensei he's not actually "dead" yet (That's why in chapter one I made it a little vague) but I'm planning to put a hold on him as I learn more about his history through the manga so please wait! I will try my best to integrate in this story so it won't be too weird or anything like that heh. **

***And the exciting(?) will happen as the chapters get longer so don't worry~ I don't like to jump into things without establishing a good plot and relationship between characters first. :D**

***I still don't know if this is going to be a super light romance relationship or a strong friendship but I'm going to see where the story will lead up to. Don't worry! There are more characters aside from Karma and Nagisa but those two ARE the main~!**

*******I think people who write stories also know that reviews and encouraging words are what _really really really_ helps creators to continue to write and not abandon stories. I feed off from review because I want to personally read how you guys think so far! Many thanks~ **

**If you liked it please review! It doesn't have to be long but even a small encouraging words I will take them happily!**


End file.
